pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Roark's Rampardos (Adventures)
Roark |location = With Roark |hatchedin = Prior to Putting a Crimp in Kricketot |evolvesin = Prior to Brash Bronzong I }} This Rampardos is a -type Pokémon owned by Roark. Biography As an egg When Roark was a child, he grew up with an egg.D&P040: Hurrah for Rapidash As Cranidos Roark continued growing up with Cranidos, who hatched from the egg. Roark eventually returned to Oreburgh Mines with his Cranidos.D&P004: Putting a Crimp in Kricketot Platinum met Roark at the mines, and challenged him to a battle. The following day, the two met at the Gym to have a match. Roark sent Cranidos against her Piplup, who immediately got hit by a Shock Wave. Platinum feared that her goal to renew Piplup's confidence may not be achieved, and swapped Piplup with a Ponyta, while Roark changed Cranidos with an Onix. After the latter was defeated, Roark sent Cranidos back, who surrounded Piplup with Double Team. Platinum was overwhelmed, but after hearing the word "confusion", had Piplup fire a splash. Cranidos went to defeat Piplup with Zen Headbutt, but tripped over; the splash Piplup made was Water Pulse. Cranidos was confused, and ended up hitting itself into the wall before fainting.D&P005: A Conk on Cranidos's Cranium Roark was in Oreburgh City, at the moment Cranidos evolved.D&P037: Brash Bronzong I As Rampardos After his Rampardos evolved, a worker congratulated Roark for this success. Thinking about Roark and his Rampardos, Byron noted his son grew up faster than he initially expected. Per Candice's request, Byron was going to find someone to train them. He thought of Roark and his Pokémon, Onix and Rampardos, but then, he thought his son would also be overwhelmed by Team Galactic as well.D&P067: Encountering Elekid Gardenia, Roark and Fantina went to Mt. Coronet, to stop Team Galactic's plans. Rampardos had rocks fall down on Saturn, who evaded the attack, along with Octillery.D&P073: Creeping Away from Cradily Roark confronted Team Galactic commanders at the Spear Pillar. He sent Onix and Rampardos, who teamed up with Fantina's Duskull and Mismagius, to battle Saturn's Pokémon.D&P074: Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia I Roark and Rampardos, along with the other Gym Leaders and their Pokémon, defeated the Team Galactic commanders. Since Cyrus was conducting his plans, space and time was being warped, so they could not reach him. The Gym Leaders went through the tunnels to get to Cyrus, and had their Pokémon attack the Red Chain to shatter it. Rampardos got hit by Cyrus' Gyarados, but endured the attack, and managed to break the Red Chain.D&P075: Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia II In fact, Rampardos and the others shattered the fake, incomplete chain, leaving Cyrus to control Dialga and Palkia with the true Red Chain.D&P079: Double Trouble with Dialga and Palkia VI Known moves Using Shock Wave Roark's Cranidos Adventures Double Team.png Using Double Team | Shock Wave; electric; D&P005: A Conk on Cranidos's Cranium Double Team (move); normal; D&P005: A Conk on Cranidos's Cranium Zen Headbutt; psychic; D&P005: A Conk on Cranidos's Cranium }} Gallery Roark's Cranidos Adventures.png|As Cranidos See also *Roark's Rampardos (anime) References Category:Rock-type manga Pokémon Category:Gym Leader's Pokémon Category:Fossil manga Pokémon Category:Ancient manga Pokémon